Muerte carmesí Red Death 2: LISBON
by Eridor
Summary: *corto one-shot con "mirror"*  Lisbon no daba crédito a sus ojos.  De nuevo en ese lugar en el que la mitad de su familia estaba.   Claro, que esta vez no era por alguien así.  Sino por una persona mucho más especial para ella.


-Jane… -musitó ella.

Su pelo negro cayó sobre su rostro, como una tupida cortina que ocultó su rostro ojeroso y sus ojos húmedos.

-Jane. –repitió.

Notó una mano firme sobre su hombro, una señal de duelo.

-Jane… -dijo una vez más.

Así, repitiendo su nombre, podía notarle cerca.

Tan cerca como siempre.

Recordó sus ojos, su eterna y falsa sonrisa.

Su abatimiento, su indiferencia, su sed de sangre cuando de RedJohn se trataba.

Y no retuvo por más tiempo la tristeza que anudaba su garganta.

Lloró, lloró mucho. No le importó ninguna de las miradas que Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho o Minelli –el que apoyaba la mano en su hombro- le dirigieron. De compasión, pesar, sincera tristeza.

Lástima.

Pensar que su madre estaba en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Te dije muchas veces que te mataría! –le gritó a su silente lápida. - ¡Te lo dije muchas veces, pero tú… tú siempre me ignoraste! ¡Nunca me hiciste caso! Sé… sé que quizá yo no fui tan importante para ti como al revés. –su voz rota se tornó un susurro íntimo. –Lo sé, me esfuerzo en creerlo. Porque, por mucho que me duela, prefiero eso a pensar que trataste de protegerme, que tú… que tú quisieses protegerme, y que por eso…

Contuvo las lágrimas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

No pudo evitar recordar la escena completa.

Casi parecía un sueño muy lejano, en ningún caso acontecido un par de días atrás.

Jane encontró a RedJohn.

Sin contar con el grupo.

Eso a ella le dolió mucho más de lo que admitiría nunca. Pero le había seguido, y encontrado en su casa en Malibú.

Cuando llegó, Jane encañonaba con una pistola a alguien frente a él, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha negra.

-Jane, no. –dijo Lisbon con firmeza, sacando su pistola y apuntando directamente a RedJohn, ignorando por completo las reglas para no tener que apuntar a su compañero.

Lisbon miró de reojo a Jane. Tenía la pistola sujeta con ambas manos, demasiado firmemente para alguien que sólo había cogido un arma en toda su vida. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión ejercida en torno al arma. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo.

Únicamente sus ojos ardían de rabia y odio, cegados de dolor.

-No puedes convertirte en él, Jane. –Lisbon estaba aterrada ante toda la ira que emanaba, pero sabía que ella no era la que necesitaba ser tranquilizada.

Así que usó el tono más dulce que pudo encontrar.

-No eres él, eres alguien mucho… mucho mejor.

-No lo soy. –dijo con voz áspera. –Las maté. Las dos murieron por mi culpa.

- ¡Él fue el asesino, no tú! –Lisbon trató de contener su miedo, seguir canalizándolo para evitar que Jane cometiese el… el _segundo _mayor error de su vida. –Por favor, Jane, baja el arma. Le condenarán a pena de muerte. Va a morir, pero tú no tienes que ser el asesino. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Luego querría creer que Jane bajó levemente el cañón.

Parecía tener un intenso debate interno.

Lisbon no supo quién ganaría, si ella o RedJohn.

-No dejaré que nos haga más daño, Lisbon. –dijo finalmente.

Lisbon ahogó una exclamación de temor.

Jane alzó el arma y disparó.

Seis veces, vaciando por completo el arma.

Lisbon estuvo a punto de dejar que su pistola cayese al suelo, en un ademán derrotado.

Estupefactos, tanto ella como Jane vieron cómo RedJohn lanzaba una estridente carcajada, propia de una voz tan amargada y retorcida como la suya.

_Tenía un chaleco antibalas,_ comprendió Lisbon al instante.

Pero, para Jane, completamente bloqueado, aquello era una pesadilla incomprensible.

Como un demonio inmortal.

RedJohn sacó su pistola.

Dos tiros muy seguidos hirieron el aire, silencioso previa y posteriormente.

Lisbon, aturdida por la fugacidad de su reacción, sabía que el segundo era el suyo. Y que Jane no tenía balas.

Parpadeó, incapaz de reaccionar, intentando orientarse y reaccionar.

Vio cómo RedJohn se desplomaba sin su capucha. Y le reconoció, pese a que su tiro había atinado en la frente.

Pero le preocupó mucho más la postura de Jane. Muy rápido, él se había interpuesto entre RedJohn y ella, cubriéndola parcialmente, al ver la pistola del asesino. De pie, Jane tenía un pie ligeramente retrasado y el peso más cargado sobre una pierna, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte impacto.

Entonces Lisbon vio la sangre.

Era como un terrible parásito floreciendo en la chaqueta de Jane, a su espalda, brotando de su hombro.

- ¡Jane! –fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Él, sin una palabra o un quejido, se desplomó. Lisbon se agachó a su lado.

La herida era en el hombro: bien.

-Le he matado, Jane. –dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de su herida mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. La apoyó sobre la herida y apretó con firmeza. –Le di en la cabeza. Rememoró la frustración ante cada nuevo crimen, la creciente rabia –y temor- de Jane.

Y recordó también la última frase que Jane le había dicho.

- No va a volver a hacernos daño. –agregó ella.

-Querría haber hecho algo más, pero así está bien. –dijo Jane dificultosamente. Cerró los ojos. –Gracias, Lisbon.

-No debiste ponerte en medio. –susurró ella. Apretó con la mano izquierda mientras sacaba el móvil para llamar a una ambulancia usando la mano derecha.

-Le prometí a Bosco que cuidaría de ti. No podía fallarle. –susurró Jane, palideciendo por momentos.

Entonces Lisbon supo que algo iba terriblemente mal.

La herida seguía sangrando a un ritmo alarmante.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la bala había cercenado una arteria, no una vena.

Espantada, obligó a Jane a tumbarse. Usó la chaqueta para improvisar un tapón que no necesitase su presión. Sin darse un momento de respiro, se arrancó su blusa blanca, quedando en una fina camiseta de tirantes, y usó la prenda para ejercer aún más fuerza.

Pero no funcionaba.

Casi podía oír cada latido, más débil que su predecesor.

-Lisbon, está… bien así. –musitó Jane.

Maldito médium de pacotilla, capaz de leer su mente incluso entonces.

-Él ha… muerto, y yo… puedo irme… tranquilo.

-No vas a irte, Jane. –replicó Lisbon. Se obligó a retener las lágrimas, por él, no por ella. –Has ganado y vivirás para disfrutarlo.

-Confieso que… me habría… gustado celebrarlo… contigo. Pero soy… también feliz… sabiendo que… te protegí… de RedJohn… dos veces. Una… por mi familia… y la otra… por lo que tú… vales.

Entonces Lisbon supo que Jane estaba herido de muerte.

RedJohn le había malherido muchos años atrás, mucho antes de que el endiablado asesino le disparase allí.

-Siento… haberte… arrastrado… Me… alegra… que intentases… ayudarme… Y lamento… haber sido… incapaz… de demostrarte… que te quise… tanto como… a ellas… y como… sé que ha… ocurrido a… la inversa.

Murió.

Lisbon lo supo al instante.

Detuvo la presión. No vio sus propias manos, completamente cubiertas de sangre.

Se quedó así, de rodillas, completamente inmóvil.

Cuando Cho y la ambulancia llegaron, minutos después, la encontraron exactamente en la misma postura.

-No… -musitó Cho, recorriendo la escena con sus ojos inalterables.

Sacó a su jefa de allí sin que ella se moviese o respondiese ante algo.

Ni habló, ni lloró.

Hasta muchas horas después, cuando salió del shock. Estaba en su despacho, con Cho a su lado para vigilarla.

Entonces sí lloró, mínimamente consolada por el abrazo del agente. Lloró muy triste y amargamente.

-Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido. –le reprochó a la muda piedra.

-Te salvó, jefa. –dijo Cho. –Te quiso mucho, tanto como a su mujer.

-Eso dijo él. –replicó Lisbon.

_Pero entonces no me habría hecho lo mismo que RedJohn le hizo a él, _se dijo amargamente. _No me habría dejado sola. Habría peleado tanto como peleó por vengarse._

-Tal vez yo no valí lo suficiente. –musitó mientras todo el equipo se alejaba de la tumba. -¿No? O quizá fuiste demasiado inconsciente como para pensar en eso.

Alzó sus ojos anegados hacia el cielo, ya rojizo por el atardecer.

Carmesí.

Como la sangre que cubrió sus manos.

John el Rojo, o también RedJohn.

Se preguntó en silencio si eternamente recordaría a Jane con detalles nimios como aquéllos, si recordaría ese tiempo que trabajaron juntos dentro de treinta años al ver algo de color rojo.

Se quedó allí mucho más rato, en silencio y sola, inmune al frío y a la soledad.

Porque ya no había soledad más intensa que la que sentía.

* * *

bueno, fin del segundo One-Shot, "complementario" del anterior, -_-JANE-. _No sé si el término "one-shot" es el más correcto para esto que he hecho, pero bueno...

según lo aclamen los reviews (o no), subiré el epílogo. No me gusta la forma que le da, ya que destroza la impresión que estas historietillas crean. Tiene sólo cien palabrejas, pero me gusta más esta versión de la historia. Bueno, lo dicho: esto se queda así, a no ser que gente decida arriesgarse a tener una peor concepción de la historia para leer algo más.

gracias por todo y salu2


End file.
